Hello again
by Psychotica-99
Summary: 'aaaaaw crap' i thought as I reconized who it was "well hello again" I said "and who might you be?" he replied.
1. Chapter 1

**hello there pekeponians and welcome to my new fanfic. I in no way shape or form own sgt. frog no matter how much I wish i did but enough babbling and on to the story!**

Hello again chapter one

I sighed as I stepped into the secret base with Charlie, and Nessa, triggering the alarm. "ugh it's so loud" I heard Nessa whine as we continued walking. "don't worry it should stop in a couple of minutes.. I'm kind of surprised though that it went off in the first place, they should recognize us." I said. "uh Kaita- chan it wasn't us who triggered the alarm it was her" she replied gesturing to Nessa. "oh" I said "that makes a lot more sense haha oh well lets keep going!" we heard the alarm stop and saw a pissed off red keronian holding a bazooka walking towards us. 'aaaaw crap' I thought as I recognized who it was.

**well there you have it chapter one. Now feel free to click the ever so nicely placed review button and give me some feed back ^_^**

**Kaita out yo**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello there my fellow readers and welcome to chapter 2 of my fic. Now I the amazing Kaita the creeper in no way shape or form own sgt. frog no matter how much i wish i did now read on my friends read on**

Hello again chapter 2

"well hello again" Charlie. "and who might you be?" he asked and I replied "Giro- kun I'm hurt you don't remember me. After all-" "-she did save our asses from a giant space spider." Charlie finished. And Giroro's eyes widened as realization hit. "y- you two!" "yep we're baaack again!" Charlie and I said in unison. "um guys I'm still here ya know" Nessa said from behind. "oh yea sorry Nessa – chan this is Giroro, Giroro this is Nessa- chan." I said introducing them. " now be nice Ne- chan and say hello" "um yea hi!" she said and hid behind me yet again. "hey I think we should keep going before frogtard sends the rest of the platoon to get us." Charlie said. "yea come one guys lets go"

**soooo how'd ya like it? I hope you did now dont forget to review or I'll come and creep on you ^_^ heehee Kaita ouy yo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone! I'm back with chapter three hope you enjoy! oh and yeah i do not own sgt. frog though i wish i did**

Hello again chapter 3

We kept walking for a couple minutes in a semi- awkward silence before we saw someone walking towards us. "now I wonder who that could be" Charlie said sarcastically as we recognized the figure walking towards us. "heehee KARI- CHAAAAN!" Tamama said as he launched himself at Charlie as sparkles appeared out of nowhere. "TAMA- CHAN!" She said happily and caught him. "Aaaw" Nessa and I said in unison and sighed "young love." While Charlie and Tamama were completely oblivious. "ugh can we please just keep going? Those two are making me sick." Giroro said and started walking away. Nessa and I sniggered and fallowed with Tamama and Charlie close behind and Tamama on Charlie's shoulder.

**well there you have it hoped you enjoyed it :3 OH! and i almost forgot I would like to thank my dear friend Ne- chi aka Nessa the Otaku for being my first reviewer and letting me put her in this fic ^_^ hope ya like it Ne- chi and btw I demand of everyone reading this to go to her profile and read her awesome fics and leave nice reviews m'kay? oh and if you flame her you will have to deal with me -eyes flash- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! my fellow readers I hope you enjoy chapter four of Hello Again and i in no way own keroro gunsou no matter how much i wish i did *pouts* dont forget to review.. speaking of which just a quick thanks to my good friend Ne- chi for reviewing so much it means alot :3 alright now on with the story!**

Hello again chapter 4

Nessa POV

We walked a little while occasionally talking, with Charlie and Tamama chatting about old times when they suddenly fell Riley and I Currently arguing about the best places to buy mochi,((Sunny Farms! no Uwajimayas! NO Sunny farms! NOOOOO UWAJIMAYAS!)) didn't notice until Tamama said "hey did you guys hear that?" "Hear what?" we asked with a blond head tilt. "Just listen" Giroro said and I was about to ask again when we heard it, a faint laugh. I shuddered "creepy" "not really" Riley said with a shrug. "It's just Kululu.. He's actually not that bad." And we all stared. 'Kululu, not that bad' I thought 'no way... I haven't met him myself but I've seen enough of the anime to know he's not, _not that bad' _"what?!" she said snapping me out of my thoughts " it's true" we continued to stare "stop staring at me like that it's creeping me out and I don't know how to deal with that right now"

**phew four updates in one night and more to come! dont forget to review ^_^ Kaitas out yo**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY DEAR READERS! how nice of you to read this fanfic of mine ^_^ I in no way own sgt. frog though i wish i did well enjoy!**

Hello again chapter 5

Riley POV

They stopped staring and Charlie just laughed. "whatever" I mumbled and fallowed the others when I saw a familiar sky blue keronian standing right in front of me. "oh hi Dororo" "good good… Keroro sent me to get you" he said with a blush as I picked him up "haha yeah I kind of figured" I set him on my shoulder and caught up to the others to see them standing stock still on the spot staring at something on the ground. Except for Giroro he just looked slightly creeped. I looked down "guys it's just Kululu come on let's go!" "bu- but he's so creepy" Nessa stuttered and I sighed. "don't worry I won't let him hurt you" "p-promise?" "YES seriously if your that scared of him just go into weapon form and I'll carry you" I said exasperated and the rest of the group started walking away. "yay! Thank you!" I sighed again and with that she transformed into the familiar katana I had used to kill countless kishin eggs. I shook my head and slid her into the sheath on my back.

**haha dude i am on fire! jk i hoped you liked it Kaita out yo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys well yeah heres chapter 6 hope you like! ^_^ i dont own keroro gunsou though i seriously wish i did but oh well on with the story**

Hello again chapter 6

We kept on walking for what felt like forever when we reached a door that we went through and it led us to oh joy another tunnel. My eye twitched slightly and I felt a weight lift from my back and knew that Nessa had transformed. "GAAAAAAAH!" I heard her war cry and instinctively ducked as she swung her leak and knocked Dororo off my shoulder and sent him flying into the wall. "Dude what the hell?!" he said in a pained moan as he vanished in a puff of smoke. I sighed and stood up as the others looked at us in shock. "Really Nessa, REALLY?! I understand your bored and all but please try and contain yourself.. Seriously!" I mumbled the last part as she transformed back into the familiar Katana and fell towards my head as I grabbed the hilt and slid her back into the sheath. "What the hell was that all about?" said Giroro "she has a habit of hitting people with leaks when she's bored" "she's scarier than Natsumi" Tamama said from Charlie's shoulder as he sucked on a lollypop. "Nah it's just when she gets bored." I said. "still though" Tamama said still kinda worried. "it's fine Tama- chan I highly doubt she'll hurt you" Charlie said patting Tamama on the head. "come on guys lets go we're almost there" Giroro said.

**well there ya go! kaitas out yo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello my readers blah blah blah i dont own sgt. frog haha enjoy!**

Hello again chapter 7

Riley POV

I smiled and looked at Charlie -who was idly chatting with Tamama- as I recognized the door we were stopped at. " we're here" Giroro said as we stopped. "bout time" I mumbled as I took Nessa out of the sheath and threw her back as she transformed and fell on her but. "oooow" I sighed " I thought you could land in your feet by now" Charlie said and I laughed. "well I don't exactly have cat like reflexes" Nessa said as she got up and stretched "ugh being in weapon form so long makes ya stiff." "whatever let's just hurry up and go in already." I said and Charlie nodded her head "seriously I'm getting bored" I looked down at Kululu "you've been awfully quiet" "I've been thinking" "uh oh" I said playfully "nothing good ever happens from you start thinking" I saw a corner of his mouth slightly tip up in a small sort of smile. "It's nothing too bad.. Well for you anyways kuku I couldn't say the same for our dear Keroro's next plan kukukuuu" I smiled and set him on my shoulder and -he surprisingly didn't move- opened the door.

Keroro POV

I stared fearfully at the opening door and with great surprise saw Giroro walk in with Tamama fallowing behind sucking on a lollipop and three people standing in the door way one was leaning casually on the door frame wearing a black tank top with grey cargo pants and black tanker boots. She also wore tall grey fingerless gloves and dog tags. Her hair was unnaturally long going just passed her knees. It was dark brown with black tips and bangs. Standing next to her was whom I thought to be her twin. She was wearing a white tank top with royal purple cargos and black leather converse. She also had fingerless gloves but they were purple and white stripes she also wore rimless glasses. Her hair was shorter than her twins but the same dark brown but instead of black tips they were purple. Standing behind the two was a girl that was about their same age but taller. She was wearing a short cherry red skirt with a black t- shirt. She was also wearing white knee high socks with black converse. Her hair was slightly longer than the second girls but a lighter brown in color.

**I apologise for the last bit but it had to be done and i prefered it now than later ugh again sorry about that but i had to get the character profiles in some way or another any who thanks for reading please review blah blah blah *passes out* **


	8. Chapter 8

**and I am back and ready to go! oh yea i dont own sgt. frog**

Hello again chapter 8

I leaned against the doorframe with Charlie beside me and Nessa in back. Kari and me smirked as we saw sweat start to form on Keroro's forehead as he recognized Charlie and me. "K- kero! I thought y- you two were gone fo- r good!" he stuttered. And gulped and we grinned and started walking toward him. "Nope" we said "its summer and have more than enough free time on our hands-"and when we have free time we come here" Charlie finished. "And" "we said in unison "we brought someone new with us" as we walked closer he started backing away. "Now now Keroro don't be rude she doesn't bite" Charlie said. "But she will beat the shit out of you with a leak" I mumbled and Charlie and Nessa sniggered. "Alright!" I said "now for introductions. Nessa this is Keroro, Keroro this is our new friend Nessa." " Now go be social!" me and Charlie yelled as we shoved them into the next room. "Now!" "Who wants tea?"

**there ya go Kaitas out yo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok long chapter! well longer than normal haha enjoy and i do not own sgt. frog**

Hello again chap. 9

Charlie POV

"Really Kaita- chan?" I said as I shook my head. "Whaaaaat?" She said "there's nothing wrong with having a cup of tea while chatting with old friends" I laughed as she pouted. "Alright, alright I give. I'll have green." "Okays! Uh Giroro the usual just coffee with cream no sugar?" he nodded. 'How the hell did she know that' I thought. 'Meh whatever' "and Tamama I'm guessing you just want something with sugar?" "Haha yep!" Tamama said now eating pocky. "Okie dokie I'll be back in a few" and with that she walked out Kululu still on her shoulder. 'hmm Now that's odd' I thought 'I know Kululu doesn't completely hate her like the rest of us but still. The only other time he let her carry him on her shoulder was when he was trying to save his computer from the house flooded' I shuddered that was not a good memory. "i- chan. Kari- Chan" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Riley's voice "huh what?" "Your tea duffas." "oh thanks" I said "no prob. I added the usual LOTS of sugar haha" she continued. I looked around and saw everyone scattered across the room and went to join Tamama, who was sitting in the middle of the room munching pocky.

Riley POV

I smiled as Charlie joined Tamama, It was quiet. Too quiet. And as if on cue we all jumped as we heard a very loud scream that we all knew was Keroro's. Everyone in the room –including Dororo who randomly appeared- all looked thoroughly scared shitless. Except for me and Kululu, he was smirking and I was just laughing my ass off as the door busted down and Keroro was chucked out fallowed by a fuming Nessa.

**please review guys its really apretiated! Kaita is out yo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**and here we have exibit B chapter 10 of hello againg ^_^ hope you enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**i do not own sgt. frog**

Hello again chapter 10

"Wow Keroro I'm impressed you managed to piss her off enough to get her to use mega leek... and it's only they're first meeting." I sniggered. "This is way better than cable." "So Ne- chi what did he do?" she turned her glare to Kululu and me both of which were still grinning like the joker. "He he" she sputtered "I'll tell you later!" she then proceeded to beat the crap outta Keroro. Kululu and me Grinning the entire time while everyone else just stared in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?!" she yelled shaking them from their shock. They all went back to idly chatting about this and that occasionally chancing a glance or two at the rabid Nessa beating up Keroro. I sighed and paused my typing to chance a look at Nessa and Keroro to see that Keroro was passed out on the floor with Nessa a little ways away slumped against the wall fast asleep. I snickered and went back to my typing when I heard faint mumbling. I again looked up and saw Giroro a few feet away from Nessa, polishing one of his many guns and mumbling. He caught my eye and I raised an eyebrow in question. He immediately stopped his mumbling and went back to his weapons. 'hm that reminds me I still have to give him back his gun from our last adventure… hehe oh well I'm sure he won't notice if I have a little longer'

**well if you have not already figured it out my dear friend Nessa is a violent child ^_^ anywho dont forget to review**

**Kaitas out yo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alrighty nice and long chapter here for ya ^_^ kinda fluffy i guess and a little OOCness but i think its cute haha and i dont own sgt. frog blah blah blaah**

Hello again chap. 11

I frowned as I thought about my last adventure with Charlie and the platoon. Well most of it anyways seeing as Dororo wasn't there for much of it. I shuddered that is definitely not something I wanted to remember right now... I went back to my typing only to see that I had already finished the chapter. "Huh" I said to myself as I saved it to a new file. "Now.. I still need a title for it." I turned my head to the side to look at Kululu "any ideas?" I asked him quietly. "For what exactly?" he replied just as quiet. "I'm writing up our adventures.. You know like when we fought space bitch and when you cured me from the butterflies" at that I blushed and turned away. "Ah" he said his lips turned up in an oddly kind smile "I see… I'll try and think of something" I smiled back "thanks" "it's nothing" he said and I decided to just have the file as '_untitled' _for now and saved it. I looked around to see that everyone else was gone. I checked my watch and saw that it was past one in the morning. 'Oh' I thought 'that explains it.. They must have all gone to bed. I can't believe I didn't hear them leave…' I yawned and looked over at Kululu who was still typing away and couldn't help but yawn again. 'Man all this typing and lack of sleep has given me a headache' "here" I heard Kululu say as he held out his hand which held two little blue pills with Kululu's insignia on them. I raised an eyebrow as he sighed "they'll get rid of that headache of yours and help you sleep" he said. I smiled tiredly as he put them in my hand his fingers lingering just a second more than what would have been normal. I pulled my water bottle out from my bag and took both of the pills and put the cap back on my water bottle then the next thing I knew was that I was gently falling in slow motion until my head hit something soft and smooth and yellow then all went blank as I fell into a blissfully sweet dreamless sleep.

***blushes* yea i know OOC get over it and dont forget to review **

**kaita out **


	12. Chapter 12

**ok this ones kind of fluffy.. i think.. its like one am here so i dont really know how this is gonna turn out but i hope you guys (and girls) like it :) **

Hello again chap. 12

'It's so quiet here' I thought as I lay in the small grassy clearing. 'And so pretty too' as I slightly turned my head to get a better view of the moss covered trees surrounding me, I smiled slightly and sighed. I haven't felt this at peace in such a long time I had almost forgotten what it was like. 'It's nice if only it could last forever.' I thought remorsefully as I started to hear indistinct noises. It sounded like worried mumbles and hushed warnings. "Stop" I mumbled "please I'm tired" I said "so tired" I heard the noise stop and I gratefully sank farther into the bed I was now in. 'I wonder how I got here' I pondered 'I don't remember moving. Oh well it's nice here' I felt my pillow start to move away and gripped it tighter "no don't move" I mumbled and it immediately stopped as I heard a semi- familiar squeal and someone else hushing it "shut up!" they said in a hushed whisper "you'll wake her up and then she'll kill you!" "She won't wake up for a few more hours at the least though I would appreciate it if you would shut up" I heard my pillow say. "Aaaw but you two are just so cute !" the first voice said in an exited whisper and I heard a click of something. "Just shut the hell up will you?!" I heard my pillow say "alright, alright we're leaving" I heard the second voice say and a quick "see ya two love birds later" from the first voice and then a click of a door closing as everything finally fell silent again. I sighed gratefully and heard quite "if it weren't for you those two would be long gone by now.. I wish I knew how you tolerated them" before everything went peacefully blank as I felt soft and gentle fingers brushing away a strand of hair from my face.

***giggles* yes i know more OOCness but it soon shall pass dont worry ^_^ dont forget to review **

**Kaita out **


	13. Chapter 13

**i dont own sgt. frog **

\Hello again chap. 13

"Are you sure she's alright? I mean I know you don't _completely _hate her but still.._."_ I heard what seemed to be Charlie asking someone. "I assure you she is completely fine just tired." I heard someone else say as something in my arms slightly moved. "She better be. Because if she's not…." She trailed off threateningly. "She fine like I said she's just tired from lack of sleep. Even asleep she has a death grip" "haha yea I'm kind of surprised she's been holding on to you so tight though… well I guess I'll let you sleep for now. G'night Kululu." She finished and I heard a click as she closed the door behind her. 'hm I wonder what that was all about' I thought 'I wonder who they were talking about.. Well whoever they are I hope that they're alright.'

….time skip….

"Riley! Riley let go!" I was running. I had to get away. I had to save them. At all costs I had to I couldn't let them die. Someone was shaking me "Kaita!" my eyes snapped open "w- what?!" I said in a hoarse whisper. "What is it? is she back?!" I said still shaken from my dream/ nightmare. "No It's fine" someone said. "it's alright your safe here there's no need to scream it's alright Kaita" the voice said soothingly and I looked down to see was talking and saw that Kululu was clutched in my arms and was looking at me with concern. "You're alright" he said quietly. "What happened?" I asked shakily "and since when have you been the type to care about others?"

**sorry guys! i know more OOCness but it kinda has to be her but dont worry it will soon come to pass! until then suck it up buttercups and dont forget to review! **

**Kaita out yo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**i dont own sgt. frog**

Hello again chap. 14

"Well I do think your growing on me." He said "after all you are the only one who will willingly eat my curry" I chuckled "please don't tell anyone" I said more than asked. "I'd rather they not worry about me over something as small as this…" "Alright just don't tell anyone I actually care" he smirked "deal" I said. "So how long was I out for?" "Oh only three or four days I think… a lot shorter than I expected. You must have a very high medicine tolerance. Especially seeing that you had brief flashes of semi- consciousness" he said and my eyes widened "what I gave you would have knocked a full grown Pekeponian out for a full week at least." I raised an eyebrow at this and how nonchalantly he talked about it. "now do tell why you gave me that" "you hadn't been getting enough sleep and it was all too easy to tell you had a headache so I decided to… help you out a bit, and it was also a perfect opportunity to test it" I sighed 'well that solved one thing' trying to forget that I was being used as a test subject I nodded my head. "Okay well… thanks I guess but that doesn't explain why I woke up next to you. In a bed." I blushed this was certainly awkward. I could tell he was thinking along the same lines as he turned his head to hide his blush. "After you passed out in my lap- "I blushed even darker "- Aki came in to see you and I told her what happened so she carried you to one of the guest rooms in the base and demanded I periodically check on you." he said "okay that still doesn't explain why I woke up next to you" "I came in to check on you around 11 on the third day to check on your condition when you started mumbling. I sat on the bed to check your pulse when someone came in and hit me on the head and I was out cold for a while and when I woke up it was to Charlie and Nessa whispering." He sorta finished "well that is something they would do" I said thoughtfully "I just hope they didn't get any pictures. And in the background we faintly heard evil chuckling

**okay i know it is really really weird i apologize but i promise there will be more normalish chapters soon! oh and dont forget to review!**

**Kaita out yo !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys sorry it's such a short chapter but i wanted to give Ne- chi at least one chapter to wake up too no matter how short it is. **

Hello again chapter 15

After that semi- awkward chat with Kululu he left and I got dressed in gray camouflage cargos and a black tank top. I decided to just leave my hair down knowing Charlie and Nessa would want to play with it later. I yawned and grabbed my dog tags off the small dresser and put them on as I walked out the door.

Charlie POV

"KAITA- CHAN!" I yelled as she groggily walked in. She smiled "hey Kari- chan" she said stifling a yawn and Nessa laughed. "Morning sleeping Beauty have a nice nap?" she said and Riley glared. "Seriously you were out cold for almost a week and you still look kind of tired.. Are you alright?" she yawned again and Kululu decided to speak up saying "I assure you that she is quite all right though she will probably just be sleeping a lot more than usual kiki" I narrowed my eyes threateningly "and why is that frog" Nessa said brandishing a leak.

**haha and the leak is back! again I'm sorry its so short but I'll try and post more tomorrow I promise **

**Kaita out!**


End file.
